Skill
Servants under the system are attributed with various Skills that reflect the abilities they had in life, or sometimes those granted by the specific class container in which the Heroic Spirit was placed in. __TOC__ Class Skills Determined Will is a hidden Class Skill of the Overseer class that unlocks the true potential of a Heroic Spirit who, despite their class disadvantage against proper classes, still choose to fight as an Overseer to protect something precious to them. This serves as their limit break that stays permanently on their stats once an Overseer realize their goals in exchange for something greater. Existence Outside the Domain is a Class Skill of the Foreigner class. A skill that gives the ability to exist outside of their natural reality. The skill allows for the Servant to exist within this reality somewhat, whether that means extending a tentacle through or manifesting themselves some other way. It also would work the other way, allowing the servant to access the other reality in which the Outer God resides. Independent Action is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from one's Master; the ability that allows for action even in the absence of the Master. At higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they cannot supply Magical Energy due to injury. The downside is that they can be harder to control and keep by their side, making the only true way to command them is by utilizing Command Spells. Item Construction is a Caster-class Skill. It is the Skill to manufacture magical items, from implements of war to items for daily use. Also, this Skill requires time to gather components and manufacture items. Mad Enhancement is the Class Skill that characterizes a Berserker, raising basic parameters and strengthens one's physical abilities in exchange of hindering mental capacities and/or in exchange for their sense of reason. In some cases, it also affects and/or seals away some techniques, Personal Skills and Noble Phantasms. Magic Resistance ( as "Anti-Magic") grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Overseer is a Class Skill of the Overseer class, representing their ability to accurately predict the outcome based on the actions of people. It functions similarly to Clairvoyance, but only a small aspect of it since it doesn't go beyond knowing the future. Presence Concealment localized as "Obfuscation" is the capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common Class Skill of the Assassin class. Riding as "Dragoon"}} is a Class Skill of Rider and Saber-class Servants, denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. Self-Replenishment (Mana) is a Class Skill that belonged to the Avenger class, but now is shared together with the Overseer class due to their special circumstances as Heroic Spirits of the Imaginary Number Space. Territory Creation as "Area Creation"}} is a Caster-class Skill. It is the Skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, such as for the purpose of collecting mana. True Name Discernment is a Class Skill of the Ruler class of Servants where status information such as one's identity, Skills, and Parameters are automatically revealed to the owner of this Skill when directly encountering a Servant. Personal Skills Personal Skills reflect the abilities the Heroic Spirits had in life and their personal legends. A-F G-L M-R S-Z